matthewmccoymusicfandomcom-20200213-history
Until the End of the Night
"Until the End of the Night" is the fourth single from Matthew McCoy's debut release Predator. The title shows the song's message: dancing until the end of the night. In the video, this night is revealed as December 21, 2012, the rumoured end of the world. The song was originally proposed to be the second promotional single from Predator, after "Pretty Far Away". Eventually, McCoy asked his record label to make it a single. It was released to most radio outlets (along with the official second promotional single "In Your Love") and to the music video website, Vevo, on October 4, 2011. The lyrics were released via Facebook on May 11, 2011, the fourth song to have it's lyrics released digitally. The music video for the song was released in December 2011. Critics compared this video to Britney Spears' video for Till the World Ends, the second single from her seventh studio album Femme Fatale. Many scenes were similar to the Till the World Ends video, and the song's concept was also similar. Many people praised McCoy and his record label, South Mind Recordings, for the music video and the single itself. So far, "Until the End of the Night" has sold nearly 4,000,000 copies since the album's release. 'Composition' "Until the End of the Night" is a pure dance-pop piece, three minutes, fourty-nine seconds in length, with the album version being four minutes, thirty-one seconds long. McCoy sings about dancing until the end of the night, and McCoy being the "dance king" is mentioned as well. All of this is sung over an uptempo dance-pop beat. The beat is played mainly on synthesizer. Multiple backround singers are used, including Sean McCoy, Alex Simon, and Justin Rocha; among more. In both versions of the song, many listeners and music critics praised the line inbetween the chorus and the second verse, and in the album version, before the closing. The lyrics for that section are "We're gonna dance dance dance dance until the end of the night night night night". Inbetween the first chorus and second verse of the song, this line is repeated twice, but when used before the closing on the album version, the line is repeated four times. Listeners also were very fond of the chorus, verses, and bridge on either version. Lyrics The lyrics are mainly simple, but sound "agressive" in the song. Until the End of the Night's lyrics are extremely similar to one of McCoy's later singles, "Under All the Lights", another dance-pop song (though much shorter; it is three minutes, eleven seconds long). The lyrics for the single version and album version differ by only three lines. 'Music video' The music video for "Until the End of the Night" was filmed in New York City. It begins with McCoy driving a prototype of the 2013 Chevrolet Corvette (C7) to a big dance everyone is talking about. When they make it to the club where the dance is being hosted, the hit Lady Gaga song "The Edge of Glory" can be faintly heard, and McCoy begins dancing like a robot. Then, after about fifty seconds, the track begins. McCoy begins to sing his gravelly, agressive lyrics. Throughout the first verse and hook, partygoers begin to notice McCoy and join in with him in dance. In the chorus, more join in, and everybody joins in an extremely long line that extends to the far edge of the parking lot. McCoy, Sean McCoy, Alex Simon, and Justin Rocha make a horizontal line in front of the fans as well. Throughout the length of the song, more guests join in, until absolutely everybody joins in, and at the end, McCoy gets back in the car and heads home. The video has recieved nearly seventy-eight million views on YouTube.